youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Dracula/Powers
Vladimir Dracula has been granted an immense amount of power since he turned into a vampire. Through the series he has learnt to control his powers with training from The Count and Bertrand de Fortunesa. In series 5 it was revealed that Vlad was half-breather. In the lead up to his eighteenth birthday Vlad started to lose his powers, however on his eighteenth Vlad chose to become a full vampire. He gained all of his Chosen One powers. Super Strength Main Article: Super Strength *'Series 3: '''Vlad was finally growing mature as a vampire and his powers were increasing (though weren't honed). When he finally started training with Bertrand he gave a punch so powerful there was a shockwave after Bertrand received it; also when Sethius had Count Dracula in the air Vlad grabbed his arm forcing him down (but with a struggle). He also pushed his dad into a wall, but it is unknown if it is super strength or telekinesis. *'Series 4: He shows it briefly by pushing Malik into a chair with just one hand and when he had to fight Malik he showed his strength when he threw them both down through the floor. Super Speed Main Article: Super Speed Vlad can use his super speed to travel long and short distances really quickly. *'Series 3: '''Vladimir has used this ability in nearly every long distance walk and it's shown that he has gotten fast to the point that all you see is a blur. *'Series 4: 'Vlad has gotten somewhat faster than before but couldn't escape from Elisabetta. Super Sense Main Article: Super Sense Now Vlad can sense things that occur around him. *'Series 3:'' Vlad could sense that Jonno was behind him even though he had his back turned. *'Series 4:'' Since season 3 Vlad's senses have likely grown but, despite this, he was unable to detect Elizabeta when she was in the same room as him on several occasions the only reason for this however is that Elizabeta is a shape shifter. Super Smell Main Article: Super Smell Vlad has an advanced sense of smell. *'Series 3: Vlad could smell that Erin had blood in her bag. *'Series 4: '''Vlad could smell the blood stain on Erin's shirt. Super Hearing Main Article: Super Hearing He can hear people from a distance *'Series 3:'' Vlad heard Erin Noble crying in her room, moreover he heard her again when she was talking outside and he was in his room. *'Series 4: '''Now he can hear from a greater distance and it is a lot clearer Visions Main Article: Visions Vlad can see visions of people he cares about *'Series 3:' Vlad saw a vision of Ingrid running from the slayers, also he saw a vision of Erin when she was kidnapped. *'Series 4:'' Vlad saw where Ryan Noble went just from touching the same wall Ryan had just touched and later saw a vision of Miss McCauley when she was in danger Hypnosis Main Article: Hypnosis *'Series 3: Vlad can easily put people and vampires under his control and easily take them out of a trance such as when he took Renfield out of a serious mind wipe, all he did was tell him to remember and clicked his fingers *'Series 4: '''This power has improved as he was able to place a mindwipe on almost every slayer in the world. However, he can't do this to people he cares about. Telepathy Main Article: Telepathy He can send mind messages and and read peoples thoughts. *'Series 3: This ability was trained however, even though when he put his mind to it the mind message was clear, he struggled a lot. *'Series 4:'' This power has likely improved. Telekinesis Main Article: Telekinesis Vlad can move objects and people with his mind anywhere he wants with any way of doing this. *'Series 3:'' Early on,' like telepathy, Vlad had a really hard time utilising this power. Later on, he has honed this skill to the point where he doesn't have to focus very much (he can throw people and other vampires into walls). *'''Series 4:'' This ability has possibly improved. Now he can use as an attack to throw an telekinetic impulse at someone which launches them several metres. Flight Main Article: Flight *'Series 3:'' He could use this power in bat form. *'Series 4:'' Vlad can do this much more easily and without turning into a bat. Shapeshifting Main Article: Shapeshifting *'Series 3:'' Vlad could only turn into a bat with concentration and advice from Zoltan; he can enlarge his face to scare slayers. *'Series 4:'' Now he can turn into bat with very little effort. Fire Creation Main Article: Fire Creation *'Series 3:'' Vlad can easily light candles and even (when Ingrid made a threat) made a ring of fire which didn't burn the ground. *'Series 4:'' Now he can make immense fire which with his doing can burn the surface or not despite the quantity. Fireballs Main Article: Fireballs Now Vlad can create spherical fireballs. *'Series 4:'' Vlad's fireballs are more powerful and destructive. Now he can control a fireball that someone has thrown at him and absorb it in his hands to turn into telekinetic energy. *'Series 5: Vlad gained the ability to create blue fireballs. Intangibility Main Article: Intangibility *'Series 4:' ''Vlad can now go through solid objects such as gates and walls. Electricity Generation Main Article: Electricity Generation *'Series 3:'' Vlad could release electrical currents from his hands which had a devastating effect. *'Series 4: 'Getting more powerful. Vlad can now use this power to kill people and some vampires Shockwave Generation Main Article: Shockwave Generation *'Series 4:'' Vlad can release a cascading pulse which ripples the surfaces he sends it to. It makes the ground move, taking his targets off balance and sometimes drop to the floor. Zoning Main Article: Zoning *'Series 4:'' Vlad now has the ability to blast an optic green ray at someone to turn them into a crystal.# *That is what let him capture Elizabeta. Mind Reading Main Article: Mind Reading *'Series 4: Vlad can read Erin's mind because she is his first bite. Projection Main Article: Projection *'''Series 4: '''Vlad can project people's future on surfaces. However, he may just have told Erin it was her future to scare her. Category:Powers & Abilities